This invention relates to latch assemblies for recreational vehicle doors, and more particularly to a latch assembly for selectively connecting a screen door to the outside or prime closure door.
Recreational vehicles commonly have a hinged screen door which cooperates with an outer closure door, in that it may be moved independently of the closure door or may be attached to the closure door. A typical outer prime door and screen door assembly is shown in Birch, U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,099 issued June 19, 1978, in which the screen door and prime door are pivotally mounted on common axes to a common door frame. The screen door includes an upper screened panel, a lower screened panel, and an intermediate slide panel, through which access may be had to the conventional inside latch mechanism of the prime door. The screen door and prime door are which hinged on the common door frame of the recreational vehicle open outwardly from the door opening.
Conventionally, a magnetic or detent type of latch is employed for retaining the screen door within the prime door when it is desired that they operate together. Such conventional latches fail to provide a positive screen door latch engagement to the prime door when it is desired that they move together, and fail to provide an arrangement by which the prime door can automatically disengage the screen door from its frame strike and pick up the screen door for movement with to the prime door in the active mode. Further, such systems fail to provide for vertical alignment and support of the screen door when stored with or attached to the prime door, so that correct alignment is maintained at the time of closing, against the door seals.